DESCRIPTION (Taken from application) The American Institute of Nutrition (AIN), the professional society of U.S. nutrition research scientists, applies for funds to support travel for junior scientists from the Americas to participate in the XVI International Congress of Nutrition to be held in Montreal, CANADA, July 27-August 1, 1997. The Congress' goal (expressed in its Theme--"From Nutrition Science to Nutrition Practice for Better Global Health") is to explore the current edge of research in nutrition sciences and the relevance of this information in setting nutrition policy, providing the consumer with quality food products, and making recommendations for nutrition practices that will optimize health through the prevention and treatment of disease. Symposia presentations (40+) will be inter-disciplinary in nature, providing an opportunity for integration of knowledge in nutrition topics which reflect international perspectives of basic and applied animal and human nutritionists, educators, food scientists and regulatory bodies. Evolving from some inter-disciplinary symposia will be sub-specialty symposia in which the focus will be on leading- edge science in specific areas of nutrition, including applications of molecular biology and biotechnology to our field. The XVI Congress' approach to symposia will allow both generalists and specialists in nutrition to advance their knowledge in the nutrition sciences. Additionally, the organizing group has planned about 40 panel debates and workshops. Up to 800 posters will be displayed for each full day with a two-hour dedicated attendance time at mid-day. At the international level, this congress is sponsored by the International Union of Nutrition Sciences (IUNS), a member of the International Council of Scientific Unions. The U.S. adhering body (one of 64), with which the AIN closely coordinates associated activities, is the U.S. National Committee for IUNS, Institute of Medicine, National academy of Science. Since, 1946, IUNS has sponsored this meeting in 14 countries. These Congresses provide an international forum for the exchange of scientific knowledge in nutrition; a forum which is receiving increasing global recognition as a significant component of public health and of social and economic development.